1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle multi-imaging device, and particularly to a vehicle composite reflection and refraction multi-imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1A, it shows a schematic view of a conventional vehicle imaging device. The conventional vehicle imaging device 10 includes: a reflecting surface 11. At least one light source 13 and 14 are disposed on a periphery of the reflecting surface 11 respectively. The reflecting surface 11 faces a viewing side S1.
Referring to FIG. 1B, it shows a schematic view of viewing a conventional vehicle imaging device from a viewing side. A viewer can only view a light-point image of at least one light source 13 and 14 at the viewing side S1, and the conventional vehicle imaging device cannot produce a three-dimensional (3D) effect of depth.